holding x onto x you
by TheBlurryfaceEra
Summary: It's been three years since Voltron was needed. Everyone had gone back home now, except two. Lance, because he was lost somewhere in the middle of Space, and Keith because he was looking relentlessly for Lance.


written 6/12/17

It's been three years since Team Voltron disbanded.

Three years since the war ended.

Shiro went with Pidge to find Matt, and they went back to Earth, last I heard, Shiro has been having to go to a therapist every week for his PTSD, Pidge did develop a mix of Anxiety and Paranoia, as we all did, Allura and Coran we've kept in contact with just incase, and they're doing fine, Hunk, I believe is with Shay, and I am currently searching the galaxy. For what or for whom you may ask? For the only one of us who was lost in this war, not dead, just... lost. That'd be the one and only Lance McClain. He, in the last second, just as Zarkon and his army were defeated, went shooting off between the stars, and could be anywhere. I searched over one hundred-fifty planets, none of which contained the blue paladin. The only thing I'll be scared about when I find him is if he'll recognize me now, after all, I did change into a full-on Galra form after being cut deeply with a Galran blade. My Galran form was a surprise to us all, but I've learned to live with the fact that I'm half Galra of all things. I snapped back from my thoughts as I felt Red landing. I really shouldn't zone out whilst flying.

Red landed on the luscious planet, bright green grass-like plants being crushed under her robotic paws. The planet filled with plant life and the calls of who-knows-what kind of animals. It smelled pleasant, like those candles people would burn on Earth to make their home smell better, except this scent was obviously natural. The trees and flowers were like none I've ever seen before, and the distant, green mountains way back in the horizon made for a planet that seemed surreal, then again, I've kinda learned that everything is real, nothing is really surreal to me anymore. Still, when I saw a tall, humanoid-looking figure standing, staring at me, I was most definitely shocked. It's not every planet that I head to that's inhabited, you see, actually the last twenty were uninhabited.

The figure's milky-white eyes blinked a few times, then it's-- or what I assume was-- mouth split into a huge grin. It's light grey skin folding as it did so. Suddenly, the alien spoke.

"Another! Another mechanism! Another one! Elder!" It called out behind it "Another one! Elder Slinx! Another!" a shorter, older looking alien rushed to stand beside the first, they gasped. The eldest whispered into the other's ear, pointing at me, as I stood right by Red, looking confused. The elder joyously exclaimed to me,

"You're uniform! Just like his!"

"Who's?" I asked, confused.

"His! Coloured like flowers! Like dancer-cloth! Mechanical Beast, different colour..." They tried to explain in what little English it seemed to know, it was surprising they even knew of English, much less spoke it.

"What does dancer-cloth look like? I asked it, hoping it knew enough of our language to answer.

"Bleh! It is Galaxy! Flower! Earth-Water!" Time seemed to stop there on my part as I tried to deduce what this 'Elder Slinx' was trying to say. Until I heard Earth-Water I shouldn't get my hopes up, honestly, but I could finally find Lance after three years, for the team, and myself, of course, we did become friends eventually.

"Blue?! Do you mean blue?!" I frantically asked

"Yes! Yes! Bleh! It is Bleh!" My heart sped up, and I felt my face contort imto a mix of an anxious expression and joyous grin. "Take me to him! You can do that, can't you?" I asked. They frantically nodded. They started off and I followed them quickly.

They led me through the thick, forest like enviroment, it seemed as though the hike had taken hours, but I soon learned that it couldn't have been more than five minutes at a walking pace. They're civilization seemed pretty primitive, they're structures wood and stone based, a large temple overlooking the town, a large well in the centre. The locals stopped their daily business as we arrived, taking time to stare at me, and probably my large, purple and fuzzy ears. You don't see a Galra-Human hybrid everyday, I guess.

"Turonit peoples, there is new mechanism!" The people let their faces express their awe. "Smaller! Colour of uhana flower! Colour of Elder Leader's eye! Red!" They ignored the fact that a giant, red, robot lion landed on their planet after they saw it and explored the exterior, then started to question my existence.

"Must bring to Him! Much like Him!" Elder Slinx called out. The creatures, who were much taller than me, picked me up, slinging me over one of their shoulders.I was dragged into one of the stone-and-wood structures, letting out a gasp at the coldness of the stone. The floor was covered in a fabric unknown to me, with no furniture in the house-like structure. I assumed it was a house. The walls were bare stone, and the only 'furniture' was a pile of blankets in the corner. They said they were taking me to someone, someone who has the Blue Lion, obviously I assumed it'd be Lance. However, it seemed that there was no other living soul in the one-room house. I slowly got to my feet, skeptical of everything around me. Were they trying to keep me hostage? Were they trying to harm Red? Or me? Dear God, if they were trying to do either one, Red would activate herself, and that wouldn't be pretty.

I started questioning if the Blue Lion was ever on this planet, much less it's seventeen-year-old pilot. Nothing here made much sense to me now. This is the first possible-hostile planet I've visited since Zarkon's reign. I looked to the pile of blankets, and a strange thought occurred to me. Maybe someone was under them?

"Hellooo?" I dragged the 'o' sound out, moving towards the heap. A small squeak came from it as I nudged it with my toe. Okay, so something-- or someone, I guess,-- was under there. I moved slowly, picking up the top blanket, and moving it away, the other blankets, until one was left and it was so obviously covering a humanoid figure.

"I'm going to take the blanket off, okay?" I asked it, hoping it's respond and not jump out and attack me like I'm expecting it to.

"Al-alright." the voice was familiar, though I don't remember where from. I removed the blanket at an exceedingly slow pace.

Lace was under the blanket. I started to freak out, I had finally found him! I made eye contact with my former teammate and friend, then I suddenly enclosed him in a hug, this wasn't like me at all, trust me but I've been searching for Three years! Three Years!

I heard him speak into my ear softly, yet I could hear the urgency in his voice.

"Who... who are you?"


End file.
